A Return
by DauntlessNightfury
Summary: What if Hiccup had been taken away with Valka but at the age of ten.Hiccup and Astrid were best friends,but what will happen when Valka and Hiccup decide to come back to Berk after Hiccup had defeated the Red. The raids have stopped and the two return to teach them all that they have learnt about ed to be called 'A Dragon's Heart'. Contains Bad-ass Hiccup. Hiccstrid
1. Prologue (New)

A Return

'_Home is where our story begins'_

Hey Guys...  
>I rewrote this chapter a bit and really appreciate if you read it.<br>I **CHANGED** some **MAJOR THINGS** in this story the could **EFFECT** the wole **PLOT**.

Prolouge

"STOICK" Valka shouts as she gets carried away by a Stormcutter with Hiccup dangling in the other talon.

It was too late, Valka was too high in the sky. She didn't know what she was doing a couple minutes ago, thinking these beasts were not as horrible as the Vikings thought. Even worse she is being carried away by one with her child.

Cloudjumper had seen the small child running around trying to help. The babe was too small for his age, he needed help from the alpha.

Once they arrived at the ice cave Cloudjumper flew straight to the alpha.

"Sir, this child, he's too small for his age and he is also sick," Cloudjumper says nudging Valka toward the massive dragon.

Valka had never seen any dragon this..this big. It was snow white with large tusks at the front. She was snapped out of her faze with Hiccup freaking out. For Thor's sake he was only ten.

"Cloudjumper, this is a human," the Alpha says

"But sir, 'Whoever needs help shall recieve it, no matter what' is what you told us," Cloudjumper debated.

"Okay, bring me a Monstrous Nightmare, a Deadly Nadder and a child Nightfury" the Alpha says.

"A NIGHTFURY! Where am I suppose to get one of those, there are none in the nest and their parents are so over-protective, plus they are so dangerous," Cloudjumper exclaimed

"Well, I guess you will just have to go to Nightfury Isle," the Alpha says.

Cloudjumper sigh defeated. He took off and flew towards the island surrounded in fog and dodging all the stone isles. Cloudjumper perched up on one of the stones to overlook the island.

There were no Nightfuries...

Cloudjumper flew down and inspected the island. No dragon was insight. Until he saw a child Nightfury abandoned crying loudly.

Cloudjumper quickly swooped the Nightfury and got the other dragons as he returned back to the alpha.

"Prick yourselves and a couple drops of your blood in this bowl," the alpha demanded.

The alpha pricked himself first letting one drop of blood in the bowl, than came the Nadder, Nightmare and finally the child Nightfury.

Than he got some Nightfury spit and placed it in before mixing it all together.

Valka was confused in what they were doing but she was too busy on her own. Trying to convince Hiccup that they would be alright.

"But-but-but were going to die," he shouted before pacing

Valka checker his temperature. He had a high temperature and at this rate he was going to...die.

Cloudjumper quickly took Hiccup as the Nadder and Nightmare help back Valka. Cloudjumper gave the babe to the Alpha.

The Alpha pricked Hiccup making shout in pain before crying, than the Alpha placed a few drops of the combined blood and the Nightfury spit in the cut on his chin. With that Hiccup immediately went quiet.

Valka ran over to her child and relieved to see it alive. She hugged Hiccup tightly. His temperature had gone down.

"You saved him..thank you," Valka says giving the alpha a small bow.

"Oh Hiccup," Valka sobbed as she hugged him.

She felt so sorry for him. He was a small child for his age group but wasn't bullied as much for what she had excepted. Sure he was bullied by Snotlout and the kids but he always had Astrid beside him. She was his best friend and he was her best friend. He had promised her that he would never leave her no matter what and it was the same for her. The only reason Valka knew this promise was because she had overheard it while Astrid was over playing at their house. They had even 'Pinky Promised' on it. They were as close as they could get for that age. As for Fishlegs, he and Hiccup were mutual the only time they ever talked was during school and sharing their facts.

* * *

><p>*Three Years Later<p>

Hiccup was now thirteen, he played with Toothless, the once child Nightfury.

They were best friend, well, more like soul mates.

Hiccup was taught a bit more Norse from his mother. But he could also speak Dragonese from the blood he recieved when he was ten. Hiccup was also taught blacksmithing from being the apprentice of Gobber but he went further with a lot of trial and errors in the forge. Hiccup got a lot of help from Toothless helping him firing weapons.

Hiccup was a auburn haired and green eyed child. He was trained well in fighting since he had the speed, intelligence and agility of a Nightfury, the strength of the Belwilderbeast, the amazing ability to attack from a Nightmare and the sealth of a Nadder. This made fighting much easier for him.

Valka and Hiccup lived in the ice fortress after the Alpha had saved Hiccup's life. They were loved by all the dragons around them.

* * *

><p>*Three Years Later<p>

Hiccup was now sixteen. Valka had finally let him go and explore on his own with Toothless. He also became friends with the Nadder and the Nightmare that donated blood to him. He named the Nadder Stormfly and the Nightmare Hookfang.

Valka had trusted Toothless enough to protect him if he got in trouble and that Hiccup would protect Toothless with all his heart. But Valka had her checklist for Hiccup.

His black-scaled armor, a hooded black cape, his weapon called ríkr. The ríkr had Nadder Spikes flying out on one side of the hilt. Zippleback gas and a lighter. A well made, double-edged sword which can light itself on fire. Hiccup also had to have his flight mask and his bow and arrow. His bow and arrow was made by himself like his ríkr. The bow and arrow was made much better than his ríkr. The bow was made from melted Nightfury scales which Hiccup later polished which made it very shiny. The scales were melted from a combination of Toothless's fire and dynamite. The arrows had a blend of Nadde scales and Nightmare scales on the end and the tip was made from Gronkle Iron and the word Night Fury was engraved on every arrow in black diamond. Hiccup also had a belt of different sized curved knives that had intricate patterns on it also made by himself. He only brought them around because he liked how they looked.

Hiccup was now a starting to grow taller. He started to get muscles and abs from playfully wrestling all the dragons around. As well as practising archery, fighting and flying. He had became a swordsmaster soon enough. Hiccup was truly something.


	2. Return

A Return

'_Home is where our story begins'_

Hiccup was chased by a massive dragon. His mission set for himself was to defeat this evil mind-controlling beast. This beast was the cause of the death for many innocent dragons. His mother was chasing after him. They were suppose to do this together until Hiccup caught it's attention by shooting an arrow into one of it's six eyes making one of them go blind. The dragon was furious.

Hiccup and Toothless were successful. They had destroyed the beast with no major injures, well before Hiccup fainted from blood loss. Hiccup was only eighteen and he had defeated a massive beast. He was still asleep after Valka donated some of her blood to him as well as Toothless. But it left a massive scar running from the nape of his neck right down to the end of his back. It was all zigzag and was very visible. Hiccup didn't even realise the Red Death's wings had scratched him.

But many dragons were free from mind control and had stopped raiding the surrounding islands.

Hiccup had a good memory of Berk. The busy village and the happy Vikings. Gobber and Astrid but the dragon raids. Berk killed many, many dragons for generations. And now Hiccup lives with who knows how many dragons.

His mother told him not to go anywhere near Berk when the raids were still going on.

It was only two days later when Hiccup woke up. Everyone was pleased the dragons and his mother but after a short reunion to the world he and his mother were sent to the Alpha.

Hiccup and Valka bowed at the sight of him.

"Hiccup and Valka, you have followed my orders to go and destroy the Red Death, to thank you I know how much you miss your home land, because home is where you fit best, now that the raids have finished you are able to leave this wonderful nest and return back to your home," the Alpha said.

"But, your majesty, this is our home," Hiccup argues "We have lived here for eight years,"

Valka was completely confused until Hiccup told her everything.

"But you have lived ten in your home and for your mother many more years than eight, as my last request I would like you to carry is to make peace between you home island and the dragons, bring Cloudjumper and Toothless as well as some other dragons if you would like so you can also carry all your stuff.

Hiccup was going to argue until his mother cut him off.

"Hiccup, orders from the alpha are not to be argued with," she said

Hiccup gave a curt nod and a farewell. His mother also gave a farewell and thank you for keeping them in his nest and under his protection.

Hiccup told his mother everything the alpha said. They packed up all their stuff which was a lot since his mother loved to sew and he loved to make stuff. The needed four dragons to carry their stuff not including the ones they were riding.

At the break of dawn they left. They flew back to the place that Hiccup was born.

Valka knew Stoick would be furious at what she had done. Taken Hiccup and abandoned him so they could live with dragons known to him as mindless beasts.

Hiccup wanted to check if there was any danger ahead so he and Toothless took off faster than anything known to mankind. His mother debated but he just took off.

Hiccup had arrived ontop of Berk with Toothless within five minutes.

He knew everyone should be asleep until he saw his old house with one light open with a vast shadow casted on the window.

He made Toothless land very quietly before he snuck to the front door knocking on the door. Hiccup heard shuffling noises and heavy stomps before his father, Stoick the Vast appeared infront of him.

"Who are ye, lad" he asked "And why 're ya at me door so early in tha mornin'?"

"Uhh," Hiccup didn't think before he knocked. "Umm," he stuttered a bit before he noticed his father going to close the door.

Just than his mother appeared and jammed the door with her foot.

"Stop" she said

Stoick opened the door once more to see his beautiful wife.

"Va-va-Valka?" he said

"Stoick," his wife said sternly

"VALKA," he gasped before pulling her into a large hug.

"Feeling the love here," Hiccup accidentally blurted out.

"Hiccup?" his father said like a question.

"Is dat really Hiccup?" his father asked Valka

"Yep," Valka says patting Hiccup's long, shaggy, auburn hair.

"He's grown alright, he's so tall and he's not so small, oh look at all those weapon," Stoick said happily as he inspected Hiccup.

He grasped Hiccup into a large hug.

"Where were you all this time?" he asked.

That's when their smiles fell. They entered the house and told Stoick the truth from the start to end.

"You abandoned me for-for those mindless beasts?" Stoick says outraged.

"Look at me, Stoick, they are great and are not beasts they were under mind-control," Valka says. "They protected us and they also saved Hiccup's life,"

"This is false, ALL FALSE," he shouts

"If it is than why did we live with them, WHY DID WE RIDE ONE, WHY ARE WE STILL HERE," Hiccup shouts "Don't ever shout at my mother,"

Stoick was astounded. Not once had he every heard Hiccup shout, not once had he ever stood up for himself let alone to his own father.

"Well, if they are so good than why don't you show me," Stoick said to his son.

"Than I shall," Hiccup says before whistling with his fingers. Toothless plunges straight through the door, making a dramatic entrance. He spreads his impressive wing span and roars.

"No Toothless," he says

'But my entrance was perfect, the roar, wings' Toothless says

"I'm trying to show my father that dragons are mindless, scary beasts," Hiccup argues.

'Fine but please make sure you don't end up that big or I won't be able to fly with you'

Hiccup chuckles at his comment. Toothless plops down back onto his four paws and retracts his teeth so he toothless. He makes his famous 'toothless smile' with his lips quivering still not used to this smiling thing.

"This is my Nightfury, Toothless as you see why I named him, he was the main dragon out of the others that saved my life," Hiccup says "And yes I am able to understand what dragon's say after all I have dragon blood in me,"

Stoick still looks cautiously at the dragon though it looks like some domesticated pet.

"How about we discuss this in the morning you dragons can stay in the empty horse stables and I'll go and grab your stuff, just go to sleep, you must be tired," Stoick says

The three Vikings and dragon trotted outside before taking their stuff off the dragons. Hiccup lead them into the empty horse stable. Before locking it up he told them to stay very quiet and sleep. They were not to put anything on fire.

Hiccup grabbed his bags and some of his mothers and placed them in the house. He went up to his old room. It looked like it had never been touched apart from being dusted. His designs and inventions sketches were everywhere. His bed still unmade and a stack of his journals on the bedside table. He looked into his closet to see everything still their his clothes which now looked tiny to him and his three sets of boots.

Hiccup placed his tall figure onto the small bed before falling asleep.

*Next Day

Hiccup woke to the sound of his father's voice. He jerked up at the feeling of a dragon's tail. He saw Toothless.

"Toothless your not suppose to be in here," Hiccup says in a loud whisper.

'Your clothes used to be so small, what are there?' Toothless says jogging around his room.

"Toothless how are you in here?"

'I flew out the window of the barn since I was the only one who could fit and I flew through that window,'

Hiccup looked to the place where Toothless had pointed with his wing. He was a opened window. He heard someone running up the stairs.

Hiccup quickly took action by trying to cram Toothless under his bed but the lower half of the dragon's body was insight for Hiccup grabbed the furs off his bed and threw them to cover Toothless's lower half.

At the front door appeared his father.

"Hiccup, hurry up so many people want to see you and your mother, there all outside," he says cheerfully

Hiccup nodded in a uptight manner and when his father got out the door he let go of the breath he didn't even know he kept in.

"Toothless stay right here and do not move," Hiccup says sternly.

Hiccup didn't bother changing so he just strapped his knife belt on and his ríkr in the pocket made for his weapon in the belt. He placed on his hooded cape and slung his bow over his shoulder and on the other shoulder he placed his quiver with arrows in it. He placed on his boots before going downstairs not caring about his hair.

When he opened the door near nobody was there. Well, I guess Hiccup wasn't the most popular Viking, he was a troublemaker.

Hiccup shrugged it off and went to the fisherman to buy eight cartons of fish for a gold piece. The fisherman was confused since no one ever bought that much fish but he got a gold piece and that was good.

Hiccup went to the horse stable filled with dragons he saw Toothless rejoined with the others. He gave them fish and water before heading off to the forge like an average day.

When he arrived in the forge he met his old master.

"What could I go for ye today?" Gobber says fake cheerfully "Sharpen those interesting arrows or those amazing knives?"

Gobber said that very interested into the weapons. Gobber had never see such...amazing, intricate,beautiful and sharp weapons before they had a glowing shine to it like it was brand new.

"Uhh no Gobber, uhh I'm Hiccup, ya know the one who was away for seven years, the one who was your apprentice at the age of ten?" Hiccup says

"Ugh, I'm in a bad mood today, stop playing with me and just leave, I don't want to be reminded of my apprentice, just thinking back hurts," Gobber says

"Uhh Gobber, I really am Hiccup, if you haven't heard the news uhh, my mother and I returned earlier this morning," Hiccup says

"Hahaha, so funny now get out," Gobber says sarcastically before pushing him out.

"Aye Gobber what ye doin' with me son," Stoick booms catching attention from all the people around him.

"What do ye mean ya son?" Gobber asks clueless

"Valka and Hiccup returned yesterday," Stoick says

"Oh" Gobber says letting go of Hiccup "But are ya really sure dis is 'Iccup I mean, look at dis lad, I don't t'ink 'Iccup every go dis tall or every carried dis many weapons,"

"Yeah I'm sure he's Hiccup," Stoick says

"How did they get back?" Gobber asks

"Uhhh on dragons," Stoick says

This made gasps and whispers expand through the crowd.

'_Dragons?'_

'_That's really Hiccup, who would have known?'_

'_Look at all those weapons, wonder if Hiccup can use them'_

"HICCUP," someone shouted over the whole crowd.

Everyone turned there heads to see the Hofferson girl.

This was the first time ever in eight years did Hiccup see Astrid.

She looked just as beautiful as she had looked before. Astrid had more of a feminine look now, higher cheekbones, her hips were wider and she braided her hair differently as well as that she had filled out where necessary, not like Hiccup was staring.

She ran up to him giving him a strong hug. Hiccup hugged back. When they pulled back Astrid blushed and let her bangs cover her eyes. She was embarrassed until Toothless came along and swooped her making her shout in horror. There were loud gasps as that happened

Toothless was never used to people being too close to his Hiccup. As Nightfuries were really, I mean really overprotective.

"TOOTHLESS, PUT HER DOWN NOW!" Hiccup shouted pointing to the ground.

Toothless landed softly next to Hiccup with Astrid standing their flabbergasted.

"Sorry, that's my Nightfury, Toothless, he's a bit overprotective," Hiccup says with his awkward smile.

"It's okay, going back to the point, I was so worried about you, I thought you were dead," Astrid says before hugging him.

Toothless swoops her once again but Hiccup jumps up and grabs on of his paws he quickly mounts onto Toothless. Than he pulls up Astrid onto the saddle.

"Hold on and try avoid the bow and arrow," Hiccup shouts.

Astrid nods into his back holding on tightly.

Toothless was unaware he was going to crash into a stone island before Hiccup made him drift upwards doing a loop to loop before making a more steady pace. They landed gracefully.

"That is what you call flying," Astrid says looking all pumped up.


	3. Start

A Return

'_Home is where our story begins'_

People were dumfounded at Astrid's comment.

"Like one second we were going to die than the next we were flying I felt so...I don't know how to explain it," Astrid says

"Free, you feel like nothing can stop you when you are ontop of a dragon," Hiccup interjects

"And I agree with that theory," Valka says popping out behind the crowd

"Valka!" Gobber shouted happily "Give ol' Gobber a hug,"

Valka and Gobber were childhood best friends but never ever imagined the two getting married.

Valka gave Gobber a hug before going to Stoick's side.

"So if it's fine with Stoick, my son will be teaching you guys how to ride one," Valka says looking up to Stoick hopefully.

"Only if they want to," Stoick says

"So who volunteers?" Hiccup shouted

Hiccup saw four hands rise. Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout.

"Okay than lessons start tomorrow after breakfast," Hiccup said

The crowd went back into their own activities. Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Astrid and Fishlegs all came up to him.

"Hey Fishlegs, why don't you want to join us?" Snotlout asks

"Well-uh-um" Fishlegs stuttered

"Are you too chicken, a wimp or are you afraid the dragon can't fly with you on it," Snotlout taunts. Snotlout turns around to give Tuff and Ruff a high-five. But when he turns around his face is less than two inches away from a flaming, double-edged samari. Snotlout lets out a high-pitched yelp before pouncing back.

"If I'm going to teach you how to ride a dragon than you guys better not be bullies," Hiccup threats "Say sorry to Fishlegs,"

"And if I don't," Snotlout says

"I'll shoot you until-,"

"Now, now Hiccup," Valka says

"Geez when did you become so fiesty," Snotlout chuckling in disbelief.

"Snotlout say sorry to Fishlegs," Valka says.

Snotlout apologises to Fishlegs with complete utter disrespect but Fishlegs still accepts.

"Okay now, goodbye," Hiccup says with a sarcastic smile and wave directed towards Snotlout and the Twins.

Snotlout sneers at him before leaving with them.

"Thanks Hiccup, for standing up for me," Fishlegs says

"It's okay,"

"The son of a half troll, rat eating, munge bucket earned that threat," Astrid says "I've never seen you angry before?"

"Let's just say stuff happened over the last eight years," Hiccup says before leaving.

The two teenagers turned to look at Valka.

"Okay guys you are one of the first to know this but when Hiccup and I were taken, he was very sick and was going to die so the dragons may injected some blood into his systen gaining some of their traits both good and bad," Valka says "He gets annoyed easily now if he sees someone he doesn't like just like a Nightmare,"

They nodded before Valka laft following Stoick, thus leaving the two teenagers, who also left to do their own things.

*Next Morning

At the slightest piece of light from the awaking sun Hiccup and Toothless were already in the middle of their dawn flight. Hiccup loved the colours in the sky. The different shades of red, orange and purple, all blended into the night sky as the sun starts it journey for the day. But Hiccup only got to concentrate on the colours for short periods of time as Toothless spirals down plunging toward the freezing cold ocean placing out his wings to brake before they smash against the defined line between oxygen and water. Just skimming ontop of the icy water. The duo continued the rest of their flight rocketing upwards into the air before falling with the pull of gravity doing many tricks on the way. They finished their flight doing many difficult and ruthless tricks.

By the time they had finished it was around 7am. The village of Berk had not one Viking insight. Hiccup landed on Toothless next to the Great Hall. Hiccup entered as Toothless found a nearby tree and went to sleep hanging like a bat. When Hiccup entered he saw every single Viking ranging large to small inside the hall chatting with their friends and snacking on large quantities of meat. He grabbed some fish and placed it on a plate. Hiccup and his mother had a great liking for fish as that was the only thing that they would eat living with a massive nest of dragons. But it had been eight years since he had eaten some other type of meat. Hiccup still had a human part of him in himself, it wasn't all dragon. Hiccup took a small piece of a boar before grabbing a cup of water. He places his cup and plate on the table where the teenagers he was going to teach all about dragons sat.

"Uhh sorry this seat is reserved for Hiccup," Astrid says placing her hand on the empty space next to her.

"Than I shall sit here," Hiccup says before taking his flight mask off and shaking his head letting his wild mane of auburn hair loose.

"Oh sorry, couldn't recognise you under the mask," Astrid says.

"Didn't expect you to," he says with a smile before sitting down.

"When and where do we meet you for our first lesson," Fishlegs asks eagerly.

"Kill Ring, after you finish your meal, don't be late," Hiccup says

The teens all nod.

"If I'm going to have to listen to you, I won't attend," Snotlout says. He looks back at the twins for backup but they just smile apologetically.

"Imagine what it would feel like to fly," Ruffnut says

"IT SOUND AWESOME!" the Twins shout

"For all I care you don't have to come," Hiccup says before he starts to eat his own meal.

After Hiccup had finished his meal Astrid, Fishlegs and the Twins had already left leaving him with Snotlout infront of him eating his meal like a dragon though Hiccup was the one with th edragon blood. Hiccup stood up going to leave.

"Those beasts aren't tameable," Snotlout states

"Or are they," Hiccup retorts before whistling with his fingers.

Before Snotlout knew it. A large black dragon flew in at an extreme pace swooping Hiccup in the process before flying out the window. Snotlout got out of his seat to get a better view of the window to see Hiccup mounted on the dragon.

"Who does he think he is, thinking he can steal Snotlout's friends, I am Snotlout, the bestest viking ever and Vikings kill dragons, they don't listen to orders and never ever listen to their rival," Snotlout declares to himself.

He stomps out of the Hall starting to have a debate with himself. His brain thinking _But it would be so cool to ride a dragon. _Snotlout stuck that thought at the back of his head.

"Never ever would I listen to that talking fishbone," Snotlout says

"But he wasn't much of a talking fishbone anymore," he mumbles.

"Shut up Snotlout, he will always be your scrawny, low than you cousin," he retorts to himself.

Hiccup flew to the stable full of dragons on Toothless after their exit.

"Okay guys, today is the day you will get a rider," Hiccup says to the dragons.

Hiccup got a number of answers back.

'I can't wait'

'Awesome'

'Why?!'

He hopped back onto Toothless.

"To the Kill Ring bud" Hiccup says

'The Kill Ring are you out of your mind, it's called the Kill Ring because they KILL dragons in it' Toothless regards

"Yes I know bud, just fly," Hiccup says

Toothless trust his soul mate and flies towards the Kill Ring with the other dragons in a formation with Toothless as the leader. After all Toothless was a Nightfury. They fly through the gates and land in the middle with the dragons lined behind Toothless. The teenage Vikings walk back a bit.

"Well we have 4 people and 4 vacant dragons but one needs two riders, guess one will have to stay out," Hiccup says

"Okay, these are the dragons, the Nadder is called Stormfly, the Nightmare is called Hookfang, the Gronkle is called Meatlug and the Zippleback's left head is called Barf and the other is Belch," Hiccup says

"This is the start of a whole new chapter of your life," Hiccup announces.


End file.
